When It's Over
by bebopnangel
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER POSTED! Another day on the Bebop, and Edward finds a new bounty. Spike and Faye set to check it out when something goes wrong and Faye ends up injured. Is Vicious somehow involved? please, please read and review!
1. Poison?

~Disclaimer~ Yeah, I don't own anything that has to do with Cowboy Bebop, but that would be awesome if I did. :)  
  
~Summary~ The Bebop crew stumbles upon another bounty and Spike and Faye go to catch it. In turn, Faye winds up injured...  
  
When It's Over Chapter 1: Poison?  
  
Spike was lying on the couch, bandaged up after his last encounter with a crazed convict with a short temper and endless ammunition.  
He attempted to sit up when Faye pushed him back down as she walked by.  
"Hey!" Spike groaned in pain, and was forced to lie back down.  
"Well, you shouldn't be up anyways." Faye sat down across from him.  
"I couldn't get comfortable."  
"You expected to get comfortable in your condition?" She asked as she lit up a cigarette and offered one to Spike.  
"Will you get me a drink?" Spike asked, taking a cigarette.  
Faye stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "I have stayed here with you for two straight days. That is more than enough compassion than you deserve from me. I am not about to become your servant."  
Edward 'flew' into the room with Ein on her heels. "Heeey Spike- person!! You're finally awake, you're late, but you are great!"  
Spike put his head in his hands as Faye lit the cigarette that was hanging out of his mouth. "Too bad." He groaned.  
"Smoke, smoke, Faye Faye. Huff, puff, Faye Faye." Ed said, marching around the chair.  
Faye blow out smoke. "Ed, how many times have I told you-"  
"Yes, Faye Faye?" Ed stopped and looked at her.  
Faye sighed, "Why do I even bother?" She leaned her head back. "Hey, Jet, what's for dinner?"  
"Nothing, unless you would like to go out and buy something." Jet replied, sitting down in a chair.  
Faye groaned. "Don't you have to have money to buy stuff?"  
Jet pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and held them up.  
Faye practically ran over to him, and gaped at the wad of bills. "Where did you get that from?"  
"I saved some from the last bounty. Unlike you and Spike, who immediately blew your share. I always save some in case we run out of food, which we always do."  
"What would Faye Faye do without Jet-person?" Edward smiled.  
Faye glared at Ed and took the money from Jet's hand as he walked down the hall to tend to his bonsai trees. Then she walked off toward the garage. Ed leaned over in Spike's face and stared at him.  
"Spike-person, sleepy, sleepy? Sleep...sleep...sleep..." Ed babbled.  
Spike managed to stand up rather quickly.  
"Faye, wait." he said.  
She stopped and turned around. "What do you want?"  
"I'm coming with you." He said as he put his shirt on over his bandages.  
"Why? I don't need you to-"  
"Shut up, Faye. Don't flatter yourself; I need to get off this ship." He turned around to see Ein watching Ed as she danced in a circle around the TV.  
Faye rolled her eyes, and then smiled as Spike cringed in pain as he put his jacket. Faye turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Are you sure you can handle it?" She smirked.  
Spike stared at her.  
"Fine. Let's go."  
"Spike-person and Faye Faye, wait, paleese." Said Ed, who was now typing on her computer, Tomato.  
"What is it, Ed?" Spike asked.  
"Edward has found a new bounty, bounty, bounteeee."  
Spike and Faye walked back over to the screen.  
"He's cute." Faye said.  
Spike looked at her.  
She shrugged. "He is."  
Spike read the screen. "Marco Junsei. Wanted for multiple murders, robbery and illegal substance possession-"  
"Twenty million woolong?!" Faye exclaimed. "Sounds like my kind of guy, and he's here on Mars. Come on."  
"What about Jet?"  
Faye shrugged. "Fifty-fifty."  
Jet walked into the room with a paper in his hands. "Hey, you guys, my sources say that Marco is going for a pick-up at that bar 'The Brass Ring' this evening." Jet said. "Check it out."  
Faye dropped her head.  
"Fifty-fifty, huh, Faye?" Spike said.  
"All right, three ways." Faye gave in.  
"Hey, what about Edward? Edward found the bounty, Faye Faye." Edward said, standing on her hands.  
"Don't look so disappointed, Faye. You could always take Ein's share." Spike smiled at her and Ein growled.  
"Let's go, Spike."  
  
Spike and Faye were walking downtown on their way to The Brass Ring, when Spike stopped walking for a second.  
Faye noticed and asked, "What's your deal?"  
He started walking again. "There is someone behind us." He said, keeping his gaze casually ahead.  
"Well, duh, Spike, this is the city. There are people behind us and in front of us." Faye said.  
"But there is a certain person following us." Spike said as they turned onto a deserted street.  
As the footsteps behind them got faster and closer, Faye put her hand on her gun.  
"Oh, I see now. Duck." She said to Spike and he ducked as she swung around and aimed. But as their follower ran back into the crowd, two shots rang out behind Faye, and she fell to the ground as the bullets hit her in the upper back and shoulder. Spike had had his gun pulled and aimed at the target, but he had also hesitated when he saw the golden blonde hair under the hood of the black jacket. The shooter ran off soon after the shots had been fired.  
"Faye!" Spike lowered his gun and kneeled to the ground, where Faye was curled up in a ball.  
"You couldn't have warned me?" She asked.  
  
Despite his previous injuries, Spike easily got Faye back to the Bebop, but by the time they arrived, Faye had lost great amounts of blood.  
Jet walked into the room where Spike had just laid Faye on the couch.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Hey...Jet," Faye said groggily, "it wasn't my fault this time." Faye said barely managing to stay conscious.  
"She was shot on our way to that bar." Spike said.  
"Did you see who it was?" asked Jet.  
Spike didn't respond.  
"And you couldn't stop it?"  
Spike looked away.  
"Spike!"  
Spike walked back toward the hanger and Jet followed.  
"Spike, where are you going?!"  
"Just take care of Faye." Spike said as he got into the Swordfish and took off.  
  
Back in the 'living room', Ed was attempting to bandage Faye's shoulder. Jet came into the room and sighed as he ran his hand over his head. Bandages were flying in the air and there were hardly any on Faye's shoulder.  
"Ed, what are you doing?" He asked.  
"Fixing Faye Faye!" Ed said as Ein ran around with gauze around his nose.  
"Please, get her off me." Faye said.  
"Edward, just see what Marco is up to. Let me handle the bandaging."  
"Oookay, Jet-person!" Edward rolled over to Tomato and started typing. "Marco, larco, Marco, where did you go?" She sang as she hacked away.  
Jet sat down in front of Faye as he bandaged her up.  
Faye opened her eyes and looked at Jet. "...Jet?"  
"Faye, what did you get yourself into this time?"  
Faye managed to glare at him. "I didn't do anything except cover my comrade, which was something he decided not to do this time." She sat up and stretched painfully. "Oww!"  
"Faye Faye, Ed cannot work with you yelling." Ed said.  
"Shut up, Ed!" Faye put her hand on her head as dizziness overtook her and she fell back on the couch. Then she started to lose consciousness.  
"Faye! Hey, you have to stay awake!" Jet said, but Faye passed out. He walked over and checked her pulse. "We have to get those bullets removed."  
  
Spike parked his ship near an apartment building and got out. He sat on the edge of his ship and lit a cigarette. When he saw the black-hooded figure walk into the building, he stomped his cigarette and followed a ways behind. The figure walked up to a door and stopped.  
"You shouldn't be here, Spike." Julia said, still facing the door.  
"I couldn't stay away." He said, still a few feet away.  
Julia unlocked the door and walked in, and Spike followed and closed the door behind him. Julia took off her coat and laid it down on the couch.  
"Vicious could have been here."  
"So, how did you do it?" Spike asked.  
"Do what?"  
"How did you get Vicious to leave?" He asked as he put his arms around her waist.  
Julia shrugged. "When he has business to take care of, he just leaves. I was just waiting for you to come back." She linked her arms around Spike's neck as he brought his lips to hers. Then she ran her hand down his arm and over the bandages.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
He shrugged. "Another bounty."  
"That seems to be more dangerous than working with the Syndicate." Julia said.  
  
Jet was sitting in the office of the Right Doctor, the man who cured without asking questions. Faye was lying on the table as the doctor searched for the bullet in her shoulder.  
Faye yelled in pain as the doctor began the process of pulling the bullet out. She grabbed the doctor's shirt and pulled him towards her. "Can't you make it less painful?!"  
"It is sort of hard for me to make your shoulder any less painful while you are holding me like that."  
"Faye, let the man go." Jet said, from his seat at the window. "Faye!"  
Faye let go of the doctor's shirt and laid down on the table again.  
"She will probably be very fatigued afterwards. So rest is recommended." The doctor said to Jet.  
"Rest, who has time for rest?" Faye said.  
  
After the doctor finished, and with the help of Jet, Faye managed to walk back onboard the Bebop. As soon as she laid down on the couch, she fell asleep. Jet went back to working with his trees and Ed and Ein were somewhere on the ship sleeping.  
On the advice of the doctor, Jet had brought one of the bullets home to analyze. The doctor had noticed that the bullets had caused abnormal swelling and discoloration on Faye, but didn't have the time or equipment to spend on the matter.  
  
The next morning, Spike sat up and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He looked out the window and then down at Julia, who had her head resting on his chest.  
"Vicious will be back today." Julia said.  
"That's not really the first thing I want to hear in the morning." Spike said, looking away.  
Julia ran her hand down his face and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Spike, I- "  
"Was Faye a part of his 'business'?"  
Julia looked at him confused. "What?"  
"Yesterday you said that Vicious had 'business to take care of'. How was Faye a part of that?"  
It was Julia's turn to look away.  
"I didn't want to do it, Spike. Vicious said that she had caused trouble for him before and he didn't have time to take care of it. So he told me to. I'm sorry, Spike, I knew she was your friend-"  
"Comrade." Spike corrected. "I mean Faye is annoying and a number of other things, but even she didn't deserve that."  
"I'm sorry."  
Spike hesitated, and then looked up at her. "Why won't you stay away from him, Julia? Why do you do that to yourself?"  
"When you left for all that time, Vicious came back to me and he begged me to take him back. He seemed so sincere and so needy. I was really lonely...so I took him back."  
"Julia, you might have been lonely, but you know that Vicious cries tears of stone."  
"I really think he was serious this time, Spike, I was just-"  
He sighed. "I know." Spike tightened his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
Later that day, Spike was messing with his gun when Julia's phone came on. Spike turned and glared when he heard the voice on the speaker.  
"Julia. It turns out that I will be away from you longer than I would like, my love. Things are not going quite as I expected. There have to be some changes made in my plans." Vicious said. "Nevertheless, did you take care of it? Even if the shots were not fatal, the poison from the bullets should take care of it soon enough..."  
Spike grabbed his coat and ran out of the door.  
"Spike!" Julia said, but when she saw that he was already out of the door, she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.  
  
That evening, Spike returned to the Bebop and walked past Jet's bonsai room.  
"Where the hell have you been, Spike?" Jet asked, joining Spike in the hallway.  
"I had something to take care of." They walked into the sitting room where Faye was still lying on the couch. "How's the broad?" Spike asked, sitting down.  
"She's been out since yesterday. Hasn't woken up once." Jet informed him.  
"Knowing Faye, she's probably using that as an excuse to sleep." Spike said.  
"Took her to get the bullets removed yesterday. Her wounds aren't healing correctly." Jet crossed his arms. "She's been poisoned. The bullets contained poison."  
Spike pulled out a cigarette. "Have you figured out what kind of poison?" He asked, lighting it.  
Jet shook his head. "I have no idea. I haven't found any matches anywhere on the database."  
  
~Hope you liked it so far! More to come!~ 


	2. The Cute Ones

~Disclaimer~ Same as before...I don't own 'em.  
  
~Summary~ Faye has been shot, while she and Spike were out looking for the bounty...  
  
When It's Over  
  
Chapter 2: The Cute Ones  
  
Faye woke up later that night in a wave of nausea. She stood up and struggled walking down the long corridor to the bathroom. She leaned against the wall and stopped as her vision blurred and the hallway started to spin. She put her hand up to her head and tried to continue to the bathroom. But the dizziness became too strong and she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
That morning, Jet was on his way to the control room when he saw Faye sprawled out on the ground.  
"Geez, she just can't stay put." Jet said as he bent down and put Faye over his shoulder and walked back to the sitting room. He laid Faye back on the couch and looked out the window. Spike was practicing his martial arts on the deck of the ship.  
"I think he's hiding something from us, Faye. But I don't know what, and I don't know why..." He turned back around and looked at her. "Now stay put this time." Jet said and walked back down the hallway.  
  
During the next day, Faye was able to stay awake longer, but unknown by Jet and Spike, she was getting worse and worse every few hours.  
She was walking down the hallway when she stopped and leaned against the wall, again overtaken by dizziness. She managed to get to the chair and sit down, across from Spike.  
"I can't take this any longer." She said, putting her hand up to her head. "The dizziness and nausea are killing me."  
"Sounds like you're pregnant." Spike said, nonchalantly, not looking up from his card game.  
"Yeah, an abused pregnant woman." She said, referring to the many, ugly bruises that were forming all over her body. "And how are you gonna take care of your little one, Spike?" She countered.  
"In your dreams." Spike said and handed her a cigarette.  
"Well, you know they say pregnant women shouldn't smoke." Faye said, lighting it.  
"Oh, well." She and Spike said simultaneously.  
Edward rolled into the room.  
"Faye Faye is going to have a baby?" she asked. "Oh, won't you let Edward name it? Please, please, pleeease???"  
Faye sighed as she dropped her head and Spike laughed.  
  
One evening, Spike woke up drenched in sweat after a bad dream. He looked across from him and noticed that Faye wasn't lying on the couch. He wondered if she was lying in one of the hallways. He sighed as he stood up and walked down the hallway.  
"Faye?" He searched the bathroom and all around the ship. "Faye?" As a last resort, he went down to the garage. He sighed when he saw that the Redtail was gone.  
He walked down the hallway to the bonsai room where Jet was sitting trimming one of his prized trees.  
"Jet." Spike said, sternly.  
Jet accidentally snapped a large branch off the tree. He groaned and turned to Spike.  
"Thanks alot." Jet said.  
"Faye's gone."  
"Wha?!"  
"She's gone. The Redtail is gone."  
Jet went back to snipping his trees. "So that means so is our money."  
Spike sighed. "This is getting old. There wasn't much money left anyways, was it?"  
Jet shook his head.  
"Well, good riddance. I was sick of her anyways." Spike said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.  
"Sure, weren't we all? But, uh, you shouldn't feel bad." Jet said.  
"I don't."  
"Good, I mean, her getting shot probably didn't have any effect on this situation." Jet said.  
Spike turned and glared at him. "Jet, I was distracted-"  
"That's a sorry excuse, Spike."  
"In this profession, you can't-"  
"You can't get distracted. And you are never distracted...unless..." He put his clippers down as he turned and looked at Spike. "It was her wasn't it?"  
Spike looked away.  
"Spike-"  
"Just stay out of it, Jet!"  
"You really care about that Julia, don't you?" Jet asked.  
Spike hesitated. "I can't stay away from her, Jet. There is just something about her. And nothing except trouble ever comes from anything that has to do with her. But-"  
"But you aren't one to turn down a challenge, right?"  
  
Faye walked into 'The Brass Ring' and caught a glance of Marco sitting at a table in the back. She smiled and sat down at the bar, making sure to keep Marco in her vision. Faye had pulled her sweater over her bandages to cover them.  
"Fuzzy navel." Faye told the bartender.  
"Sure."  
Faye turned around to observe her fellow drinkers. She realized that she had a fan club at a few tables on the other side of the room. A group of older men that were staring and smiling at her. She turned back around and took a sip of her drink. She looked over at Marco, who was returning her gaze. A sly smile spread across her face as she ran her fingers through her short hair. Her view of Marco was blocked when one of the bolder men from the other side of the room sat beside her and winked.  
"Um, gimme a whiskey, and," He looked over at Faye, and not her face, "whatever this fox wants."  
"Thanks, but I already have a drink." Faye said and turned away from him.  
"Well, maybe it's not a drink you want." He said, tracing his hand down her arm. Then he started to pull her sweater down.  
Faye, taking all she could, pulled out her gun and placed it forcefully under his chin, but smiling.  
"Now, why don't you be a dear and get the hell away from me, before I am forced to-" She pressed the gun closer to him, "You know." She smiled again.  
The man nodded and left his seat rather quickly. Faye sat her gun in her lap, and continued sipping on her drink.  
"Hi." A male voice said.  
Faye sighed and reached for her gun.  
"Hey, easy." Marco said, holding up his hands in defense. "I just wanted to compliment you on your self-defense method."  
Faye stared at him, blankly.  
"May I?" He asked, motioning towards the stool.  
Faye shrugged.  
"I'm Marco." He seemed to wait for a response. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"  
Faye looked at him. "Why should I?" She teased.  
"Because I told you mine."  
Faye smiled. "Max...it's Max."  
"Is that short for something or-"  
Faye cut him off. "It's just Max."  
"So, Max, do you carry that where ever you go?" He asked, referring to her gun.  
"Of course. Slimeballs roam the galaxy."  
Marco laughed.  
"And how do I know you aren't one of them?" Faye asked.  
"You don't." He smiled.  
Faye turned and stared into his ocean blues eyes. Then she traced her hand down his face. "But you're kind of cute." She said as she traced his lips with her fingers. "But they say the cute ones all ways cause all the trouble."  
"Well, you never know." He looked past her to the table of men. "I think I upset your boys over there."  
Faye turned around and rolled her eyes as she saw them pulling out weapons. "I really don't need this right now. Gotta go." Faye sighed and stood up.  
"Wait, let me come with you."  
Faye turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "Awfully bold, aren't we?" Faye asked. He seemed to be playing into her plan just right.  
"You know what they say about the cute ones." He smiled and grabbed her hand as he pulled her out of the bar. Faye groaned as she felt the pain on her shoulder.  
Marco noticed that Faye was slowly massaging her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, once they were down the street.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just my shoulder, no prob."  
He rubbed her shoulders, gently. "Here, my apartment is just down the block. We can get some ice there."  
Faye's sly smile returned. "Okay."  
  
Marco turned on the light as they walked into the apartment.  
Faye looked around. "Wow, this is really-" Marco grabbed her around the neck and held a sharp blade up to her throat.  
"Oh, I should have seen that one coming." Faye said.  
"'Cause I'm one of the cute ones, right?"  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
As Faye reached for her gun, Marco pressed on her shoulder and pain shot through her shoulder. Marco knocked the gun away from her and tied her hands together. Then he forced her into a chair and tied her arms and legs to it.  
"Vicious said that you would be trouble, Ms. Valentine."  
Faye sighed and dropped her head back down.  
"But what I don't understand, is why the poison hasn't killed you yet. It's been, what, two, three days?" He scratched his head as he walked over to a table in the corner. He pulled out a syringe filled with the same poison as the bullets in Julia's gun.  
"Maybe this will help." Now with her shoulder and back pounding, there was no way Faye could defend herself before Marco successfully injected all of the contents of the needle into her shoulder.  
Faye cringed and felt the familiar dizziness again. She had to close her eyes so she would not vomit from the dizziness and the sight of the room spinning all around her. She opened her eyes when her communicator went off. Marco snatched it out of her sweater.  
It was Spike.  
"Faye, where the hell are you?" Spike waited for an answer. "Faye! Answer me dammit! You need to get back-"  
Marco clicked in. "Sorry, but Ms. Valentine can't answer her phone right now. She's, um, slightly tied up at the moment." Marco put the screen on Faye. "Oh, but don't worry, because of this nice little needle I found," He held up another syringe, "Ms. Valentine should be out for good. Oh, I just love doing this."  
Faye jumped when Marco stabbed her with the needle again. Faye's head dropped as the dizziness returned once more, and she felt herself about to black out.  
Marcus put the phone back up to his mouth. "Well, I have places to go, people to terrorize. Catch you later." Marco hung up and threw the com on the ground.  
He picked Faye's gun up off the ground and put it up to her head. "Geez, I wish I could just get this over and done with! But Vicious said specifically to do it this way. Gotta do it this way or I get no funds." He sighed and then his phone rang. Faye looked up when she heard Vicious' voice on the line.  
"Have you taken care of it?"  
"Yeah, I've used plenty of the juice, but it's taking way longer than it should. Regardless, she'll be out of everyone's way forever, in just a couple of hours." Marco said.  
"It can't be sooner?!"  
"Nope, she's a pretty strong babe." Marco raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't have anything to do with the score you have to settle with Spike, does it?"  
"She means nothing to Spike. I wanted to get her out of my way. If I wanted to meet with Spike, I would threaten Julia's life not hers." Vicious sighed. "Fine, you will be paid for your service."  
"Where will I meet you?" Marco looked at Faye. "Sorry, this is personal, babe." He took the call off the speakers. "..........okay, I'll be there......no, there's no need for me to stay here. It will take care of itself." Marco hung up and grabbed his gun. "Later, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek. "Wish I could have gotten to know you better....oh, well." He shrugged and walked out of the door.  
Faye's communicator had landed at her feet and Spike's face appeared on the fuzzy, now-cracked screen.  
"Faye, are you there?"  
Faye managed to move her head and let out a small groan. "Faye, you have to tell me where you are." She tried but she couldn't answer. Then the communicator finally shorted out.  
"Spike,...don't....Vicious..." Faye managed to get out in a whisper, but too late to be heard.  
  
~Hey! Still more to come!~Please review I wanna know what you think~ 


	3. What's the Cure?

~Disclaimer~ Don't own 'em.  
  
~Summary~ Faye is being held up in Marco's apartment. Spike was able to get through to her communicator, but she wasn't able to answer...  
  
When It's Over Chapter 3: What's the Cure? :  
  
About an hour later, Marco returned to the apartment and sighed. "Geez, why won't you just die?" He walked over to Faye and then looked over at the small table, where another syringe was lying.  
Just then Faye started gasping for breath.  
Marco rubbed his hands together. "Ah, finally. You know, I will be really, really sorry to see you go...but I'm hungry." He walked out of the apartment again and right into Spike's fist.  
"Give me the cure." Spike said, easily dodging Marco's counter.  
"Cure? I wasn't getting paid to make a cure." He smiled slyly and received a punch in the face.  
Finally after a few hits in the stomach and face, Marco was out cold on the ground. Spike tried the apartment door and kicked it when he found that it was locked.  
"Faye?"  
Faye recognized Spike's smooth, deep voice. She didn't know why, but as much as she 'disliked' Spike, she had always liked his voice. And now she was happier than ever to hear it.  
Spike shot the lock off the door, hurried into the apartment and untied Faye. He tried to help her up, but she was too weak to walk. She could barely even stand. So Spike practically carried her out.  
"Just hold on a little longer, Faye, we'll get you to the R.D." Spike said.  
"Don't bother. I'm dying, Spike. That fact has already been established. He injected me with the stuff twice. It's over and done with. I just wish that it wouldn't have ended this way. But dying actually seems better than all this pain-"  
"Faye, shut the hell up for once if your life!" Spike ordered. "Now, come on!"  
Faye stopped. "Spike,"  
"What?" He snapped.  
"I...can't...feel my...legs." Then she put her hand up to her head. "Oh god. Here comes the spinning again."  
Faye went limp in Spike's arms. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it before." Right said as he examined the poison on his computer. "It's some kind of poison, but there's nothing like it anywhere."  
  
After Faye was back on the Bebop, Spike walked into the alley beside Marco's apartment and saw a red ship with a large yellow dragon on its side. He walked closer to the ship and looked around.  
"Hello, Spike." Vicious said.  
Spike turned around to see Vicious and his new subordinate, Damien.  
"So, this is the infamous Spike." Damien said.  
"I see you have a new flunky, Vicious." Spike said.  
"It seems that we are still yet to finish this." Vicious said, putting a hand on his massive katana.  
"Now is good for me." Spike said reaching for his gun. He aimed it at Vicious and sighed when Damien stepped in the way. "Not this again." His gaze remained on Vicious. "Move." He ordered Damien.  
Damien didn't move and Spike prepared to pull the trigger on his gun, until Julia stepped infront of Damien.  
"Julia." He started to lower his gun.  
"Don't do this, Spike." she said.  
"It's something I have to do." He said, walking past her, aiming at Vicious again.  
She turned around and walked up to Vicious. "Vicious."  
"It's your fault this started." He replied coldly, not taking his eyes off Spike.  
She looked down and then back at him. "Vicious, please. Let's just go." She put her hand over his. "Please."  
Before Vicious could answer, Damien pulled the trigger and shot the distracted Spike twice in the stomach. As Spike fell to the ground, Julia turned and looked for a split second before climbing on the ship after Vicious.  
  
Marco was tied up to a pole inside the Bebop. Ed was patrolling, in other words moving back and forth infront of him, dancing, hopping and singing. Jet walked over to him and grabbed his throat.  
"Now, for the last time. Where's the cure?" he demanded.  
"How many times am I going to have to tell you this? There is no cure!"  
"Dammit!" Jet pounded the pole above him and dented it. "What is wrong with you?! You created it, you have to know something that will cure it!!"  
"Nope, sorry."  
Jet sighed and ran his hand over his head. "Ed."  
"Yeess, Jet?"  
"Do your thing."  
"Yayy! Hey, Ein, we have someone else to play with!" Ed exclaimed as Jet walked away.  
  
"Found anything?" Spike asked, rubbing his bandaged stomach.  
"Not yet." Jet was analyzing some of Faye's blood later that day. "I swear, you two are more trouble than you are worth anymore."  
"And by the way, we are almost out of bandages." Spike said.  
"Geez, Jet, I think you killed my vein." Faye was examining the place on her arm where Jet had drawn blood.  
"Shut up."  
She faked a look of hurt. "That seems to be all I am hearing from either of you anymore." Faye laid down on the couch.  
"Yeah, you'd think she would get the point." Spike said to Jet.  
"Hey, I heard that." Faye said.  
"Good, it's a sign you aren't deaf." Spike said.  
"Well, there is some good news." Jet said.  
"Is that possible?" Faye asked.  
"It seems that your body is fighting off the poison, but-"  
"But?" Faye asked.  
"But, the poison is still slowly working its magic." Jet finished.  
"What I don't understand is how it is able to fight at all, with everything in that stuff-" Spike said.  
"It's because my blood is different." Faye said.  
"Huh?" Jet and Spike turned around.  
"Because I was born seventy-seven years ago, my blood has a slightly different make-up than the two of yours. And obviously there are some things that my body fights better than what yours would fight. I guess Marco didn't figured that far." Faye explained. "But I'm getting weaker, and it hurts more, so...it's still working."  
  
Faye was sitting on her bed with the VHS player infront of her. She was watching the video of herself when she was younger. She had seen it before many times, and had decided to move on and leave her past alone, but for some reason she was drawn to watch it again.  
She ran her hands down her arms and flinched in pain as she accidentally bumped a bruise. The poison was causing ugly bruises that covered her body. The two biggest and most painful were on her shoulders, where she had been shot and where Marco had stuck her with the needle. She pulled her sweater up on her shoulders and no longer able to fight it, tears ran down her face.  
Jet was walking down the hallway and stopped when he saw Faye in her room. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and quietly sobbing. Swallowing his pride, he knocked on the open door.  
"Faye, are you allright?" he asked.  
Faye nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm just looking at this tape. I've tried and tried, but I just can't leave my past alone. I mean there is nothing at all left for me to go home to. Now that I have my memory back, there's no one for me to find.....but I-I'll be fine, Jet."  
"Okay." Jet walked down the hallway.  
Faye turned back to the video and looked closely at it. She realized she had never seen that part of it before.  
"What is this?" she said.  
On the video, Faye saw a younger version of herself, and then a woman she remembered to be her mother. The little Faye was lying in bed and apparently sick. Her mother brought in a tray of bottles and set them down on the table.  
Faye paused the video and looked closely at what the bottles contained. Her heart started beating faster, and committing the ingredients to memory, she stood up and slowly made her way down the hallway.  
Spike and Ed were walking down the hallway on their way to wash Spike's ship, when they saw Faye bent over catching her breath.  
"Hey, Ed, why don't you go ahead outside and get the hose and stuff out, okay?" Spike said.  
"Allright!!" Edward 'flew' down the corridor, then into the garage and out onto the deck.  
"You allright, Faye?" Spike asked her.  
Faye took in a deep breath and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
She began walking again, when her legs gave out and she started to fall. Spike caught her, but she pushed him away.  
"Spike, I'm fine."  
"Faye-"  
"Really, I am." She said, sternly. Then she continued walking to the kitchen.  
  
Faye was frantically looking through the small cabinets and in the storage room for the ingredients that she had seen on the video. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found everything. Then she mixed them all and drank the solution.  
Somehow Edward had gotten back into the main part of the ship and she and Ein were peeking around the corner, watching Faye.  
"What is she doing, Ein?"  
Ein barked.  
Ed rolled into the kitchen and stopped at Faye's feet.  
"You okay, Faye Faye?"  
Faye looked down at Ed and smiled.  
"Yeah, I am." She walked out of the kitchen. "I think I am finally okay."  
"Yay!" Ed and Ein ran back down the hallway and to the deck.  
  
~Hope you are enjoying it so far! Please review if you would like to see more chapters to come!~ 


	4. It's Not Over

~Hey thanks bunches for all the great reviews! They make writing a little easier!~  
  
~Disclaimer~ Once again, I don't own them.  
  
When It's Over  
  
Chapter 4: It's Not Over  
  
Later that evening, Spike was sitting on a small, concrete wall in an alley next to 'The Silver Cabaret', a popular club in the middle of the city. Spike rubbed his head as the pounding music from the club took its toll on him. A slim figure in a black coat walked up to him. Spike threw his cigarette down before taking the figure in his arms.  
"I know you didn't risk sending me a message just for this." He said.  
Julia shook her head. "I had to tell you something." She linked her fingers with his. She hesitated until Spike lifted her chin and then she sighed. "I'm leaving with Vicious tomorrow." she said.  
Spike stared at her and when she didn't return his gaze, he sat back down and looked away.  
"Vicious said that he needed to take care of something on Venus, so we are just going to spend some time there."  
"How long?" Spike asked.  
She shrugged. "A month, I guess." She looked at him. "I am coming back, though."  
"You don't know that-"  
Julia put her hands up to his face. "I will come back to you, Spike. I promise."  
Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.  
"I didn't choose Vicious that day, Spike. I just didn't want anything to happen. I don't want either of you to get hurt." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head.  
"I can take care of myself, you know that." He tightened his arms around her and buried his head in her coat. He sighed. "Don't leave me, Julia."  
"I'm not leaving you, Spike. I'm just going away for a while. That's all." She kissed the top of his head again.  
Spike stood up and traced her face with his hand. Then he put her face in his hands and kissed her. Finally she pulled away from him, and put her hood back on as she walked away.  
  
When Spike returned to the Bebop, he found Faye curled up in a tiny ball and groaning in pain on the couch.  
"I thought you were cured." Spike said as he leaned against the doorframe.  
"Yeah, me too. Apparently, old remedies only take the pain away temporarily."  
"Where have you been?" Faye asked.  
"Out."  
"It's not fair. I didn't want things to end this way. All I can do is sit around and wait to die."  
"Hey. You don't know that for sure." Spike said, actually sounding sympathetic.  
Faye looked up at him.  
He shrugged. "Well, it hasn't killed you yet, has it?" He put his hands in his pockets. "Personally, I think you are too stubborn to die." He started walking down the hallway.  
"Thanks a lot, Spike." Faye rolled her eyes.  
"Anytime."  
  
That entire night, Faye had been slipping in and out of consciousness, but had finally fell into a restless sleep. Spike was sitting across from her, smoking.  
"I'm sorry, Faye." He said, before leaving the room.  
Faye smiled. "I heard that."  
"Damn." Spike feigned a dramatic sigh and walked out of the room.  
  
The next morning, Spike was standing in the doorway of the bonsai room, talking to Jet, when Faye walked past him, smirking.  
"What's up with you?" Spike asked.  
"Nothing." She said, feigning innocence as she continued slowly down the hallway.  
Spike turned back to Jet. "I will never understand women. And I thought I was a complex person." He said.  
"They were put in this galaxy to make everything worse and more confusing." Jet said. "And remember Faye is from Earth, so that explains a lot of it." Jet said as Edward rolled by and crashed into the wall.  
"Waaayaaaiiiii!"  
"See what I mean?" Jet said.  
Edward lay sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Spike shook his head and stepped over Ed.  
"Heelloo, Spike!"  
"Hi, Ed." Spike walked to his room.  
Ed stood up and walked into the room and stared at Jet and his trees.  
  
"Do you need any help, Jet?"  
"No thanks, Ed."  
"Oookay!" She said and 'flew' out of the room.  
  
Faye was sitting on the couch playing cards, when Spike sat down across from her. Spike stared at her confused before lighting a cigarette.  
"You seem to be feeling better." he said.  
Faye shrugged. "Not really."  
"Then why are you smiling all of a sudden?"  
"You said you were sorry." She said, smiling at him.  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "You are still dwelling on what you think I said to you?"  
She shrugged. "Yesterday. When you were sitting right there, you told me that you were sorry."  
"Nope. You must have been hallucinating, because I never said that." He stood up and walked out of the room.  
Faye turned around and smirked at him. "I heard you say it, Spike!" Then she went back to her card game.  
  
Everyone was in the sitting room, eating dinner.  
"What is that noise?" She asked, referring to a rattling noise that they had been hearing for a few days.  
"I have no clue, Ed is it you?" Spike asked.  
"No way!" Edward said.  
"Uh, I am so sick of this." Faye said, moving her food around on her plate with her fork.  
"I can't take this." Spike said.  
"Be glad there is something to eat." Jet scolded.  
"Edward is glad. And so is Ein!" Ed said, as Ein barked.  
Jet noticed that Faye had barely touched her food. "You should eat, Faye, you look like a ghost." Jet said.  
Jet was right, Faye did look like a ghost. She had grown paler than usual and had big bags under her eyes. She had also lost weight.  
"I would rather eat Ein's food." Faye stood up and walked toward the cabinet. Ein growled and jumped in her way. "Okay, okay, I won't eat your food." Faye turned to sit back down when a bolt fell from the ceiling and hit her shoulder.  
"Ow." Faye sighed and dropped to the ground. "Well, I figured out what that rattling noise was." She picked up the bolt and showed it to them.  
"Faye, are you okay?" Jet asked.  
She sat there trying to massage her shoulder but the task was impossible because of the bruises. She gave up and tried to put her head in her hands, but that also meant pain, so she just dropped her head.  
"I think so, but your ship is falling apart." Faye said.  
"Yeah, yeah." Jet walked into the kitchen to get some of the ointment Faye had made to temporarily take away the pain.  
Spike tried to help Faye up, but she resisted.  
"No, I don't think I can handle getting up right now."  
Spike shrugged. "That is starting to look really bad." He said, referring to her bruised shoulder.  
"Yeah, I know, but there's nothing I can do about it, right?" She slowly climbed to her feet. "You would at least think I could die beautiful, huh?" She sat back down on the couch and tried to put the ointment on. She sighed and put the container back down. "I can't even put this stuff on, it hurts so badly. I can't even scratch an itch anymore, a mere touch causes immense pain." She set the ointment down and walked down the hallway.  
  
Jet and Spike were walking down the hallway towards the control room.  
"She's dying, Spike, and there is nothing I can think of that will help anymore." Jet said.  
Spike put his hands in his pockets. "Oh well. No one lives forever."  
Jet shot him a glance. "True, but not everyone is as ready to die as you are, Spike." Jet continued walking as Spike stopped.  
He saw Faye sitting on the ground near the Redtail.  
"What are you up to?" He asked, walking over to her.  
She sighed. "I was going to go see the ponies or something, but I don't have the energy." She shook her head. "I hate being the damsel in distress."  
"Are you asking for help?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head and smirking at her.  
She glared at him. "No way, especially not from you." She stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna go see if Ed has found anymore bounties-"  
"Marco is out." Spike said.  
Faye quickly turned around. "What?"  
Spike nodded.  
Faye walked toward him. "What do you mean 'out'?" She asked, her emerald eyes blazing.  
"He escaped."  
  
~Hope you liked it! Please review if you would like to see more to come!~ 


	5. I Need Your Help

~Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to continue, I was on a trip to Ireland and didn't get to type for a while. Neways...here is the next part, and I apologize for the lack of length in this part of the story, but I promise to keep up the story if you ppl continue to read and review! BTW thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Thanks bunches!!!  
  
When It's Over  
  
Chapter 5: I Need Your Help  
  
"Marco is out." Spike said.  
Faye quickly turned around. "What?"  
Spike nodded.  
Faye walked toward him. "What do you mean 'out'?" She asked, her emerald eyes blazing.  
"He escaped."  
"Wha-how the hell did that happen?!" Faye yelled.  
He shrugged.  
"I cannot believe this." Energized by her anger, she easily climbed into her ship.  
Spike climbed into the Swordfish II and clicked on his com. "I'm ready to take off." He looked up at Faye. "Are you sure can handle it?" He mocked her.  
"Don't start with me, Spike."  
  
As they traveled through the city, Faye was quickly losing energy, but was too angry to turn around or stop.  
"Faye, Edward said that he was going to be at that bar again." Spike said.  
"Way ahead of you." Faye said as she sped away.  
Spike slowed down and watched Faye speed away. After she was out of sight, he sped up and turned the opposite way. Edward had told Spike that there was something big going down on the opposite side of the large city. Spike wasn't sure if it was Marco or someone bigger...  
Spike walked into an abandoned and apparently condemned school and looked around.  
"Some place for drug deals." He walked into what he guessed used to be the arena.  
Soon enough a gun was shoved into his back.  
"Surprise."  
"Ah, Marco, I was expecting Vicious. But you'll have to do." He turned and knocked the gun out of Marco's hand and quickly had the scene reversed. His gun was against Marco's head. Then he saw movement from behind Marco.  
"I see we have friends." He shot past Marco and took care of one of his men.  
Marco ran and retrieved another gun. Dodging bullets, Spike ran behind one of the large pillars. He pulled a grenade out from his coat pocket and threw it towards the men. He covered his head as the grenade exploded and came out from the pillar. Once the smoke cleared, he saw Marco's men had either escaped or had were lying on the ground.  
Spike walked toward one of them. "Let's finish this." He said as he placed the gun to his head once again.  
"Fine. But if I you kill me, you will never find Marco or a cure for your lady friend." He looked up at Spike and smirked.  
"Comrade." Spike's finger still remained on the trigger. "If you don't tell me, then your precious drug supply will be no more." He said as he pulled out a small device. "Yes, my friend, right now, there are many, many grenades attached to your transport truck."  
The man didn't respond.  
"Oh, so you mean those drugs mean nothing to you or your life." Spike pressed the gun closer to his head.  
"No. Wait."  
"Yeah, I thought you would see it my way."  
  
Spike walked back to his ship after the men were well-taken care off. He took off and flew over the school as the truck burst into a large fireball. Spike sped toward the Bebop.  
As he walked back on board the Bebop, he found Jet in the Bonsai room.  
"Where's Faye?" He asked.  
Jet looked at him. "She isn't with you?"  
"Nope, we spilt up. She went the wrong way." Spike smiled.  
Jet held up his fingers. "Three, two, one..."  
"Spike, where the hell are you?!" Faye yelled as her face appeared on Spike's com. Her emerald eyes were narrow and blazing.  
"I am on the ship, where are you?"  
"I am at 'The Brass Ring', where you said that Marco would be."  
"Did I say that? Well, I meant to say was that he was-" Faye shut her com and cut him off.  
Faye rolled her eyes and sighed. "I can't believe he is still out there somewhere." She sat there with her head down until an idea came to her and her head popped up. She dialed Edward.  
"Ed?"  
"Yes, Faye Faye?"  
"I need you to help me out, all right?"  
"Sure, sure. What shall I do for you, capitan?" Edward said, saluting.  
"I need you to find out where Marco Junsei is right now."  
Edward starting typing and then paused. "Ohh, Faye Faye, I don't think that is such a good idea. Marco is a bad, bad man."  
"Ed, I don't need a lecture. I need you to help me. The only way I can survive is if I find him."  
Edward hesitated and then sighed. "Okay."  
  
Faye drove down onto the street and groaned when she saw the traffic jam. She opened her door and looked out. There were cars lined up for almost a mile. She decided to see what was going on. She locked up her ship and walked down the road. When she got to the problem, she saw that is was just a small traffic accident. Sighing, she turned back around and started walking back toward her ship. On the way back, her exercise of the day caught up to her. She had trouble catching her breath and was starting to get dizzy. She put her hand up to her head and tried to make it back to her ship. But the last thing she saw was Marco casually walking toward her before she blacked out.  
  
Later that night, Spike and Jet were watching TV when Edward walked into the room with her head down.  
"I wonder where Faye is." Jet said.  
"Who knows?" Spike said.  
"Ed knows." She said as she sat down on the floor.  
They both turned to her. "How do you know?" Jet asked.  
"Edward told her where to go."  
"Ed, what are you talking about?" Spike asked.  
"Faye Faye wanted to know where to find Marco and Edward told her."  
"And where is that?" Spike asked.  
"Tomato found that he was coming from Venus and would be here on Mars today."  
Spike took the information into thought. 'Vicious and I are going to Venus for awhile.' He remembered Julia telling him.  
"Damn it!" Spike said.  
"What?" Jet turned to him.  
"Vicious has her."  
  
~Yeah, I know, it is majorly short and a thousand apologizes. Hope you enjoyed it though! please Read and review if you would like to see more to come! Thanks!~ 


	6. Bittersweet Symphony

~Hey, I know I haven't posted a chapter in forever, I have been majorly busy with trips and softball. I apologize that my last two chappys have been a lot shorter than the previous. The next and final chapter of When It's Over is entitled "Bittersweet Symphony" the title based on the song by The Verge. Thank you for reading my story ~please review~ I posted the end of the previous chapter because I haven't updated in forever.  
  
When It's Over  
  
End of chapter 5: I Need Your Help  
  
Later that night, Spike and Jet were watching TV when Edward walked into the room with her head down.  
"I wonder where Faye is." Jet said.  
"Who knows?" Spike said.  
"Ed knows." She said as she sat down on the floor.  
They both turned to her. "How do you know?" Jet asked.  
"Edward told her where to go."  
"Ed, what are you talking about?" Spike asked.  
"Faye Faye wanted to know where to find Marco and Edward told her."  
"And where is that?" Spike asked.  
"Tomato found that he was coming from Venus and would be here on Mars today."  
Spike took the information into thought. 'Vicious and I are going to Venus for awhile.' He remembered Julia telling him.  
"Damn it!" Spike said.  
"What?" Jet turned to him.  
"Vicious has her."  
  
Chapter 6: Bittersweet Symphony  
  
When Faye awoke, she was tied up in a small room. Once her eyes focused, she saw Vicious sitting in front of her with his arms crossed. Faye was scared of very few things and people, and Vicious was the top on the list. She tried not to let her fear show in her eyes, but she didn't think it was working.  
"You are finally awake." He said without looking up.  
"If you are doing this to get to Spike, don't bother. He couldn't care less about me." Faye informed him.  
At the mention of Spike's name, Vicious reached over to her and hit her across the face. Faye spat at the taste of blood in her mouth.  
"If I wanted Spike, I would not waste my time with you." He said.  
Marco came into the room with a tray in his hands. Faye guessed what was on it.  
"Here you go, Vicious." Marco said as he handed the tray to him.  
"Forget it. I want to see her suffer." Vicious said. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. He leaned down close to her face and spoke. "This will be the last time you will ever see the light of day." He shoved her away and walked out of the room.  
Marco grinned and sat down in front of her. "Geez, dollface. What did you do to get on his bad side?"  
Faye turned her head away from him.  
Vicious walked back into the room with Julia behind him. He looked at Marcus. "Why hasn't your poison killed her yet? Julia did her part and you were supposed to finish the job. Now why isn't she dead?!"  
"Let's just say I knew you wanted to see her suffer." Marco said as he walked out.  
Vicious glared at Faye again. "You say Spike does not care about you, but he came for you the first time, right? So apparently-"  
"It had nothing to do with me. He was hoping to find you or his precious Julia again." Faye said bitterly as she looked at Julia.  
"You and Spike deserve each other." Faye caught Julia look away when Vicious spoke. "Too bad you both have to die." He said.  
Vicious took Julia's hand as they walked out of the door. Faye sighed and dropped her head.  
  
Back on the Bebop, Spike was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.  
"Ed is sorry, Spike-person." Edward said.  
"How do you know that Vicious has anything to do with this?" Jet asked him.  
Spike sighed. "I remembered something Julia said to me a while ago. She said that she and Vicious were going away to Venus. Then earlier, she said that Vicious wanted Faye dead because she had caused him trouble before."  
Their conversation was interrupted by the screen coming on. The screen was dark but Spike recognized the voice instantly.  
"I have one of your lady friends in bad condition, but also in my possession. Guess which one." Vicious said and the screen was quiet again.  
Spike put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the hangar.  
"You know it's a trap, right?"  
"Yeah, but Faye's there. She doesn't deserve any of this. And Vicious and I have past issues to deal with."  
There was nothing Jet could do, but watch him walk away.  
  
Spike knew exactly where to go to find Vicious. The abandoned firehouse near the alley where they had had their confrontation earlier. He thought about the message Vicious had sent him. He knew that Vicious would never harm Julia, but was merely using that to draw Spike. Spike was and had been at the point where he just wanted to end the battle between he and Vicious, no matter what. And now Faye has been drawn into it...well, Faye had put herself in the situation a while ago, but now she was getting tortured for Vicious' pleasure.  
Spike walked into the dark building, expecting to see Faye, but wasn't surprised when he saw nothing. Soon enough, he heard something. He drew his gun and aimed towards the sound. This time, he saw Julia tied to a chair in the large room. He slowly walked over to her, knowing it was a set- up. He let down his guard to untie her.  
"Spike-"  
"Some reunion, huh?" He whispered before shots rang out.  
Julia disappeared and was replaced by about half a dozen syndicate members. Spike managed to take a few of them out before seeking temporary shelter behind a large post, but not before taking a bullet in the shoulder. Pulling out one of his famous grenades, he threw it behind him and covered his head as the grenade exploded. Then he came out from the post, his gun drawn in his good arm. He managed to take out more of the men on his way down the stairs.  
He came to a smaller room and this time, he saw Faye tied up. He quickly untied her.  
"It's about time, you got here, I was starting to worry." She complained.  
Shots rang out around them and they dived out of the way. "Next time, warn me, Spike!" She said as she covered her head. Then she spotted a fallen man near her and saw her gun in his hand. She reached over to him and grabbed it from him.  
"Ah, my baby." A sly smile spread across her face as she unloaded on the remaining men. Then she looked up and saw Spike run to the door and glance back at her.  
"Don't go and get yourself killed, Spike." She said.  
He smiled before he left the room.  
She tried to return his smile, only she wasn't kidding.  
  
Spike found Vicious upstairs, waiting for him. He had blocked out the pain from his shoulder a long time ago. Now he was just concentrating on what he had to take care of. What was right in front of him.  
Vicious looked up and stared at Spike. "So I see you found out which woman I was speaking of. It is hard to believe that you are willing to risk your life for a woman that you can't have. Is Julia really worth all that to you, Spike?"  
"Julia has nothing to do with this, Vicious. It's between me and you." He drew his gun and pointed it directly at Vicious.  
Vicious glared at him before the building went up in a blast of smoke and fire.  
The building blew up just as Faye ran out of the door and onto the street.  
"Spike." Faye said quietly.  
Vicious and Spike were hardly disturbed by the explosion, but they were shaken around quiet a bit though. Spike was thrown into the wall and Vicious was knocked down.  
Spike hit the wall with his bad shoulder and cursed. "What the hell?" Spike thought to himself. Vicious obviously hasn't done it. He was beat around, too. Spike looked up and saw Marco's ship escaping.  
Vicious cursed. It seemed he had forgotten that Spike was there. He ran to the now-open rooftop and into his ship, but not before he threw a grenade of his own into the building. Spike followed him out onto the roof, but was blown back by the second explosion. He saw Julia in the seat beside Vicious before debris hit and knocked him back towards the building.  
Faye was sitting outside smoking a cigarette, when Spike tried to casually walk out of the building. She could see him somewhat limping, but playing it off. Happy to see him alive, she had to resist the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him.  
'What am I thinking?' She asked herself. 'Momentary lapse of judgment.' She smiled.  
Spike looked at her. "What are you smirking about? Disappointed to see that I'm still alive?"  
She threw her cigarette down and stood up. "Not at all. If you were gone, I wouldn't have anyone to come rescue me. Personally, I think Jet would just leave me."  
"Can't really blame him." He managed a small smile.  
Faye hesitated before she asked her next question. "What happened in there?"  
Spike shrugged. "Marco took off with Vicious' drug supply. It's suicide." He started walking to his ship. "Let's go back to the Bebop."  
  
Jet was fixing dinner when they arrived back on the Bebop. He was surprised to see the Swordfish II in the hangar along with the Redtail. Truthfully, he was only expecting Faye's return. But once again, Spike had cheated death and Jet had his partner back.  
Soon, Jet called to everyone saying that dinner was ready. Ed and Ein came bounding down the hall to the sitting room. Faye had eventually emerged from the shower and sat down to eat. Spike, however, was not in his usually spot in front of the TV. After Faye finished eating, she found Jet sitting in the control room, planting out their next course according to the newest bounty.  
"Where's Spike?" She asked.  
Jet nodded toward the window. Faye looked out and saw Spike sitting on the deck smoking a cigarette and looking up at the sky.  
"Did she leave with-" Jet asked.  
"Yeah." Faye answered.  
"Oh. Where do you think she is?"  
Faye shrugged. "With the dangerous beautiful types, you never know." She walked back down the hallway.  
Jet shook his head. 'Doesn't she realize that she falls into that category?' He laughed to himself.  
  
The next day, Faye woke up unusually sore, even with the bruises. She stretched painfully before heading to the shower.  
Still feeling bad after her shower, she walked into the sitting room where Edward and Jet were working on the next bounty.  
"So, where's the fuzzy-haired one?" she asked.  
Edward shrugged. "Spike-person left a long time ago, Faye Faye." She replied not looking up from Tomato.  
"So, who's the next lucky person on the list?" Faye asked looking at the bounties.  
  
Late that evening, Spike returned to the ship. Faye was in the hangar complaining to Jet about her ship's condition. Jet apparently wasn't listening. Spike shook his head when he saw the two and walked up to them. He tossed a small capsule to Faye.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"Take it and see." He said as he walked down the hallway.  
She gave Jet a skeptical look. He shrugged and she followed Spike down the hallway.  
"Spike, what are you talking about? What is this stuff?"  
He turned around to her. "It's something I found." He said sarcastically. "Just take it and find out."  
"How do I know that this isn't poison or something?" she asked.  
"You don't. I guess you are just going to have to trust me on this one." He continued walking.  
Faye was sitting on her bed looking at the weird azure-colored liquid in the tube Spike had given her. She had two options. One: Take it and die; Two: Don't take it and die. She sighed. 'Hm, such great choices.' She said as she downed the small amount in one drink.  
"Well, no immediate change." She said out loud. Suddenly, she got an overwhelming feeling of drowsiness. She laid down and put her hand on her head. Before she knew it, she was out cold.  
  
She woke up hours later and immediately noticed something different. The bruises on her arms and legs weren't as prominent as they once were. They were starting to fade. She quickly got up and walked to the sitting room where Spike was standing in the doorway, watching TV.  
"It worked, Spike." She looked at him. "Thank you. I still don't know what it is, but it must have cost you a fortune."  
He shrugged. "I was gonna use it on something worthless anyways."  
Faye broke into a smile and crossed her arms. "Thanks, Spike."  
He walked back down the hallway. "Yeah. Just don't make a habit of acting this way. It's freaking me out."  
She smiled.  
Jet, who was standing in the kitchen, walked into the room and sat down and saw the way Faye was looking at Spike. She sat down on the corner of the couch.  
"You sure look better." he said.  
"I know." She said, looking at her arms. "I feel better too."  
"Good. Maybe now you'll start helping out around here again." After seeing the look on her face, Jet replied, "Nevermind, it's not like you did anything to begin with."  
Faye smiled. Jet was shocked that she didn't have some kind of comeback.  
He cleared his throat and managed a small laugh. "You got it bad for him, don't you?"  
She stood up and stretched. "Doesn't really matter, does it?"  
Jet didn't reply.  
"Even if I did it's just bittersweet that I can't have him." she shrugged. "Oh well, I'm off to see the ponies. I've missed them. Later, Jet." She walked out of the room and headed to the hangar.  
Jet shook his head and smiled.  
  
END  
  
~No one can free you but yourself.~  
  
~Hope you enjoyed 'When It's Over' please, please review, I love hearing from other writers!!! It was great reading your comments and it made writing this story more exciting. Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
